1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for efficient and intelligent multiple access communication control in a multi-mode terminal and, more particularly, to an intelligent multiple access communication control apparatus and method that are capable of seamlessly accessing various multiple wireless networks even without additionally changing a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-mode terminal is a terminal having multiple modes, and may make wireless access using a variable mode depending on the circumstance. For example, popular smartphones include two modes for 3G and Wi-Fi connections. Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0024855 discloses technology in which a multi-mode terminal selects a mode from among simply integrated multiple modes, uses the selected mode and switches between the modes depending on the circumstance. That is, the terminal disclosed in this patent publication is a multi-mode terminal, but is limited in that only a single mode should be selected and used during operation.